tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgery
Forgery allows a character to falsify documents, create replicas of artwork, fake the sender of a transmission, detect other forgeries, and even prevent her own work from being forged. In order to forge, a character must first have a skill applicable to forging. The following is a list of the skills that apply and how this feat works with the given skill. In many future campaigns, a computer use check will also be needed to make the forgery work against government systems. Some documents require security or authorization codes, whether authentic ones or additional forgeries. The GM makes the character’s check secretly so the character is not sure how good his or her forgery is. The Forgery skill is also used to detect someone else’s forgery. The result of the original Forgery check that created the document is opposed by a Forgery check by the person who examines the document to check its authenticity. If the examiner’s check result is equal to or higher than the original Forgery check, the document is determined to be fraudulent. The examiner gains bonuses or penalties on his or her check as given in the table below. Craft: Writing or Visual Art Forgery of written materials, including novels, letters, documents, poems and so on, requires materials appropriate to the document being forged, and some time. To forge a written document the character needs to have seen a similar document before. The complexity of the document, the character’s degree of familiarity with it, and whether the character needs to reproduce the signature or handwriting of a specific individual, provide modifiers to the Forgery check, as shown above. To forge a painting, sculpture, line art, computer art, and so on, a character need the visual art skill and appropriate materials. Craft: Electronics, Mechanical, or Stuctural False Manufacture: You can alter the serial numbers, part numbers, and manufacturer codes on pieces of machinery and electronic equipment to make it appear as though someone other than its true manufacturer produced that piece of technology. Doing so requires a Forgery check (DC 20 for simple items like knives and less functional items, growing higher as the complexity of the item increases) and takes one hour of work to complete. Additionally, a character with 5 or more ranks in Craft (electronic) or Craft (mechanical) (depending on which Craft skill would normally be used to construct the item) gains a +2 synergy bonus to this check. Items of totally unique manufacture impose a –5 penalty on the Forgery check, though they can still be made to look as though another manufacturer copied the design. Computer Use False Transmissions: With the nearly total move to electronic communications, the Forgery skill is used more for creating false transmissions than false documents. This process is similar to creating false documents in its use, but with one significant difference. Instead of opposing the Forgery roll with another Forgery check to determine whether or not the forged item is valid, the Forgery check is opposed with a Computer Use check to determine that all the right communications protocols have been observed. Otherwise, the Forgery is made using the exact same methods as described under the Forgery skill. Special *To forge documents and detect forgeries, one must be able to read and write the language in question. (The skill is language—dependent.) *A character can take 10 when making a Forgery check, but can’t take 20. *A character with the Meticulous feat gets a +2 bonus on all Forgery checks. *A character without a forgery kit takes a –4 penalty on Forgery checks. *A forger may not Try Again, since the forger isn’t sure of the quality of the original forgery. Category:Feats